Man Down
by Stargate-Lover-Steph
Summary: Just as he was about to give up, everything changed for agent Pride.


**AN- How this started and finished was not the way I had planned. I was going to leave it half way but was talked into changing the end. So this is the finished product, hope you like it.**

* * *

As he lay on the cold concrete floor he knew it was over, this was it. He had watched one by one as his team fell and dropped around him and he was the last to go. It had been planned that way, he could see that now, but it didn't make it any easier. He lay trying to think if he could have done anything different, but everything was foggy and blurry round the edges now. He could see the pool of blood slowly spreading across the floor and he knew it wouldn't be much longer. He hoped his team had gone quicker than this, he couldn't bear the thought of them still hanging on.

The first to fall was his oldest and dearest friend, Doc Wade. She had been trying to conduct her preliminary autopsy when the first shots were heard. No one had expected them and no one knew where they had come from other than she was down. Everyone had dropped to the floor or dived for cover when the shots rang out, but she wasn't trained for this. Getting fired on wasn't in her job description. As he crawled the short distance he knew he was too late by the fact her chest wasn't moving.

Sure enough when he reached her there was no pulse and the blood soaking the floor was enough to tell him he was too late. Staying low he looked around and saw Christopher to one side moving to look around, to his other side he could see Brody. She was looking straight at him when he turned to her and he just nodded. She knew Loretta was dead and he had just confirmed it. Her head dropped as she took in the news and if he didn't know any better he saw a tear fall before she turned from him. Slowly he made his way to where Christopher was lying and came shoulder to shoulder with him.

LaSalle saw the blood on his hands and he's brows furrowed. Nodding behind him LaSalle turned and saw the body of Doc Wade and dropped his head muttering under his breath. Looking around Pride tried to find a way out for them all that was covered from more shots. He finally saw a route that would give them some protection but not much. As he signalled for Brody to follow them he saw Sebastian coming running in at full tilt and skidding to a halt.

"I heard..." Sebastian started to say but was cut off.

"Sebastian get down." But Pride's last word was drowned out as a single shot took down the lab nerd before his friends and colleagues could do anything.

The shooter was good, he had taken Sebastian out with a single hit. Brody was the closest to where he had fell and crawled over to check. Turning to Pride she confirmed he was gone as she made her way over to where both men now waited for her. He signalled the route they were taking as he reached over and squeezed Brody hand. He could see she was hanging by a thread to the little control she had of her emotions. Seeing friends gunned down in front of you was not what he had expected when he got out of bed.

Slowly he made his way forward and saw LaSalle nod for Brody to follow in the middle. They slowly made their way over to the pile of crates, boxes and the general clutter that was the only form of protection they could see or find. One by one, they made it to their makeshift barrier and sat up shoulder to shoulder. Pride was the first to sit and try to see through the small gaps in the wall. He felt as Brody sat up beside him and turned in time to see LaSalle sit. Once Brody was sat he saw he bring her knees up and rest her head forward on them. LaSalle for his part placed his hand on her back and moved it up and down a few times as a gesture of support. There was not much else he could do as he watched Pride move as close to her as possible and slide his arm around her back.

When Brody felt the hand on her back she knew it was LaSalle's gesture of support so she reached over without moving her head and squeezed the hand he had rested on her leg. When she felt the arm slide around her back she knew that was Pride's and that was all she needed to lift her head up and slump towards him as she let the few tears that she had hung on slip. Once she was against his chest as best as they could be he rested his head on hers and kissed her hair. Looking across at LaSalle he nodded to the opposite side of him and LaSalle shifted so he could come to the other side of Pride. Without saying a word of moving his arm from around Brody he used his free hand to gesture what he need LaSalle to do.

LaSalle understood and as he went to move he felt Pride rest his hand on his shoulder. LaSalle gave a quick nod and made his way along the feeble shield and stopped just short of the end. Looking back he gave a quick curt smile at Pride as he slowly stood and crouched down before he made a run for it. Pride couldn't see what was happening as the wall was blocking some of his view, but he could hear.

As the sound of gunfire hit his ears he flung himself sideways towards Brody, sending her sideways till they were both flat on the floor with his body covering as much of hers as he could in the split second he had to make the decision. He lay covering her till the place was silent again. Before moving just enough to see her face. She looked at him and he could see she was fine so that was a good start. Leaning against her he placed a kiss to her cheek as he whispered in her ear.

When he finished speaking she turned her head and brushed her lips against his before they both slowly started to crawl to the end of the wall where they saw LaSalle disappear from a minute or so ago. Both making it to the end of the wall Pride lifted up and looked through a gap in the wall to see if he could see LaSalle. The only bodies he could see were Sebastian and Loretta's so that was good news. As he looked out he heard cars screeching to a halt and his radio crackled to life. It was Patton with the backup LaSalle had requested when they arrived.

He wasn't sure why Patton had come out but in some ways he was glad to hear a friendly voice. Nodding to the open door, they both slowly got up and crawled on their hands and knees till they made it the main doors out the building. He looked out and saw Patton coming towards the door and before he had a chance to shout out he again heard a single shot being fired and saw the man slump to one side as his wheelchair came to a stop.

This bastard was not going to stop till he had each one of them. It was as he looked at Patton he saw the foot and then the leg of his senior field agent lying just visible behind the car parked closest to them. That left Brody and him. Turning he looked at Brody and he knew neither was going to make it out alive. He would give his life for any of his team but the woman sat beside him holding his hand, she was different. She was more than his agent she was the woman he loved and he knew that no matter what happened that love would not save either of them. Looking at Christopher and Patton's bodies then Loretta and Sebastian's he did the only thing he could do and he reached across and pulled Brody to him and he crushed his lips to hers kissing her with everything had.

"I am so sorry it has to end like this. Whatever happens never ever forget I love you." Placing a kiss to her forehead then smiling as she kissed him back.

They both nodded at the other and standing up slowly they walked hand in hand out the big black doors knowing this was it. Sure enough one shot later and Brody's hand slipped from his as the shot hit her and she dropped to the floor. It was then he stood and stared straight ahead. He knew it was coming, but he had no idea when, all he could do was wait. What seemed like an eternity later he heard the shot ring out and he felt it hit closely followed a second. Dropping backwards he fell to the floor. It was a funny sensation he had to admit. He had just been shot twice and yet he felt no pain. Every other time he had been shot it hurt like hell and that was with one hit.

Looking across to his left he saw Brody, his Brody lying motionless. Shifting slightly he reached across and managed to hook his fingers over hers so he could at least have her near when he went. Now the fog and haze took hold and he said a silent prayer as he felt himself struggle to draw in oxygen. He could hear sirens and other noises, but none of it mattered now. His whole team was waiting for him on the other side now, ready to fight another fight and face another day together. Slowly closing his eyes he took his last breath and whispered one last goodbye as his heart gave up and he joined the land of the Angels.

"Goodbye, Laurel."

It was as he said Laurel's name he knew he couldn't give up, he needed to fight to get back to her. He reached out in the darkness as he tried to get a hold of something, anything, to anchor him to life. He wasn't ready to let go even if everyone else was gone. His hands finally felt something under them, something warm and moving. Instinct made him grab hold and not let go. He felt himself being shook as he held tight to whatever was in his hands. He needed to see what he was holding on to, what was shaking him.

Bolting upright he found his vision blurry and hands on his shoulder and chest pushing him back down. His breathing was rapid as he tried to gauge where he was and what was going on. He was dead yet he was breathing, he could feel his own heart pounding in his chest. He let the hands pushing him guide him back to lying down. He went to move his hands put one didn't move, all he got was excruciating pain. This didn't make sense, any of it.

"Who's there? Where am I?" Again trying to sit up.

He lay still as two faces came into view, one either side of him.

"Hey you, you gave us quite a scare there." Feeling a hand gently stroke down the side of his face and then cupping it.

He turned into the hand on his face, it felt real and familiar. As he nuzzled the hand he got a very mild hint of perfume, a perfume he knew only too well.

"Merri please tell me that's you and your really you, that I am really alive and so are you." Feeling the bed slowly rise as he felt himself being sat up.

He ignored the pain in his shoulder as he sat up and looked around. He was in what looked like a hospital room and sure enough there standing beside his bed was none other than Meredith Brody.

"That better for you?" Watching as he looked around the room and slowly focused his eyes on her.

He finally focused his eyes on the woman stood beside his bed and his heart soared. He lifted his hand off the bed and slowly brought it towards her, a little afraid she was a mirage and would fade when he touched her. When he finally touched her arm he let his hand linger a little. He could feel she was real, but he wanted to check. He ran his hand up her arm to her shoulder and held it still.

"Come here." He whispered a little hoarsely as his throat felt a little dry.

Merri heard his whispered words and slowly bent forward as she felt his hand work from her shoulder up around her back. From her back, he slowly moved it up and came to rest on the base of her neck. He could feel her short hair under his fingers, but he needed more, more proof. As slowly as he could he brought her head down to meet his as he brought her face level with his. He could feel her breath on his face as he leaned in and kissed her. The kiss was soft and gently as she felt him run his tongue along her lip, opening her mouth as his tongue swept her mouth and then back out. He placed several light kisses to her lips then rested his forehead against hers.

"Well I am not going to say no to kissing you but what was that for? We don't normally get personal when they're other people around." Lifting her hand and pointing to the other person in the room with them.

Keeping Brody as close to him as he could he turned his head and smiled.

"Hey baby, it's been a little weird for me sorry." Looking at Laurel as she rested her hand on his elbow over the top of the sling.

"I can well believe it has. I am a big girl dad and am sure I can deal with a little kissing." Seeing her dad smile.

"Can you do me a favour, please. I need..." But Laurel laughing stopped him speaking.

"What did I say? Or not say more to the point." Turning his head back to Brody to see her smiling as well.

"We knew the first thing you would ask for was coffee, well I did. It's always the first thing you have asked for when you come round from the latest injury. I will go get you both one, I have to tell the others you're awake so I can do that when I get downstairs." Rubbing her father's arm and then smiling at Brody before walking to the door and exiting the room.

Brody waited for a few seconds to make sure Laurel didn't come back before she moved. The way she was stood was a little awkward, so moving a little she sat on the edge of the bed and turned to face him. Leaning over she rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him as best as she could. He returned the hug all albeit single armed. They just held each other as she felt his breathing slowly calm to a normal level. She had noticed he had been highly agitated when he woke and was only now returning to normal. Moving her head a little she looked up at him and saw he had closed his eyes.

"You want to tell me about the nightmare you had? Don't try and lie because I know when you do." Watching him open his eyes and look at her.

"How do you know me so well? It's like you can read my mind." Placing small kisses to her head as he spoke.

"Who was it this time that went down? I know the signs now." Seeing him close his eyes as she asked indirectly who had died in his nightmare.

"You really don't want to know. That was the worst one yet, and I have had some rough ones over the years." Pulling her as tight as he could to him.

"Well, I take it I was one of them," feeling him tense as she spoke. " Chris was probably another, on saying that for how bad you were I wouldn't be surprised if we were all done for. "As his eyes flew open and he just stared at her.

"Like I said before how do you do that? Yes, you went down, every last one of you did. I was the last to go. I just need to hold you and make it all go away." Seeing her shuffle, a little getting more on the bed.

"I am more than happy to do that. You do know we heard what you said before you woke up." Seeing him think back to what he had said.

"Oh, that. What did she say? I take it you're on about me saying goodbye to Laurel just before I..." But didn't finish his sentence.

"She did hear yes and it scared the hell out of her. I did tell her you were probably dreaming and there would be a logical explanation to it." Lifting up a little to look at him.

"I thought I had lost you, all of you. I had your hand in mine when you went down. I couldn't look at you till I hit the floor beside you, knowing I would be following you made it easier." Feeling her lips brush his when he finished speaking.

"Well... It ...was ...just ... A...nightmare," kissing him between words. "We are all safe and alive, the rest are at the office waiting on news. Panic over for now, we faced it together and we will face anything else together. I would say whatever they gave you till they fixed you up played a part in your nightmare, especially being so deep in a cross between sleep and unconscious." Smiling as she tried to reassure him.

"You're probably right as usual. I never want to live through that nightmare again, that was too real." Placing more kisses to her head.

"I bet it was, especially after we have seen and done this past few weeks and months. It could have been a lot worse for some of us, more so you. Chris told me what happened when I pushed him, he's a tough one to crack that one." Sitting up but taking hold of his hand.

"That's Christopher, loyal till the last." Smiling as he thought of his young sidekick and friend.

Christopher had suffered the most in this yet he was still on top form. He didn't let his loss control his judgment, he stayed with it when it was needed the most. Pride had never been more proud of the young man than he was now, he would have to talk to him when he got out of here. He was deep in thought when the door opened and in entered Laurel, closely followed by the man himself and the rest of the team.

One by one they stepped up to the bed and either shook Prides hand after Brody finally let go, or in the case of Loretta she came and hugged him as Brody jumped off the bed and moved back a little. When LaSalle stepped up he held his hand out and went to shake Pride's. What the young man had not been expecting was to be drawn closer and one arm hugged.

"I owe you, Christopher, thank you." Patting the young man on the back as he spoke quietly into his ear.

Pride let go and LaSalle stood up before looking round the room. Part of him was gone, but he had the people in the room to lean on and depend on, he had everything he needed to carry on. They were all stood talking when a doctor entered no tried to move past the throng of people in the tiny room. When he finally made it to the bed he told Pride he could stop in or go home when he wanted to, with this many people watching him he was sure to be well looked after.

Pride thanked the doctor, telling him he was leaving as soon as he could he looked to the people in the room and smiled.

"Right you lot, shift out till I get ready and we can go back to the office for a little celebration after we drop Laurel off home." Seeing the smiling faces before him.

Everyone cleared out leaving Pride and Brody alone again. Reaching for a bag she had under the bed she pulled out clean clothes and laid them out on the bed.

"Let's get you home, we have a lot to celebrate and be thankful for." Taking his hand and helping him off the bed till he was stood up.

He was the first to move as he lifted his arm up and pulled her to him.

"I agree we do have a lot to be thankful for. I can still hold you and call you home, home is where my heart is and since that's with you, your home." Burning his head in her neck when he had finished speaking.

They stood for a few more minutes like that till he lifted up and kissed her, deeply and passionately. He was home as long as he had her in his arms.


End file.
